Whole World Stops
This song, performed by Da.1.U.2., was leaked online on 12th May, 2017. It is currently unknown if it will be released as a single or not. ---- seconds of trumpets Chorus Right now I'm on the top And if the whole world stops I still ain't ever gonna stop I'm gonna stay on the top And if the whole world stops I will never stop the rock I'm at the peak of the pops And I will stay on the top Even if the whole world stops Verse 1 Getting money everyday, what else to say? Keep it growing, giving thanks to M.K.A. Used to be at the bottom, now I'm party rocking And I don't give a shit if you're mocking And I don't gove a fuck if another blows up But I will if another motherfucker goes up If another motherfucker reaches my spot I'll be cocking the motherfucker, giving him a head shot I'm a dog, but I don't eat Pedigree My verses are Edg, Edgg, and Edgy Even if the labels don't let me I'm gonna blow up the motherfucking world with my melodies I'd rather be a rapper than be a jacker The only Jack I share is with Micheal, and I ain't a lacker My life used to be shit, now it is the shit And I don't need shit to see any shit Chorus Right now I'm on the top And if the whole world stops I still ain't ever gonna stop I'm gonna stay on the top And if the whole world stops I will never stop the rock I'm at the peak of the pops And I will stay on the top Even if the whole world stops Verse 2 And I don't give a fuck about you fucks You say you wanna fuck, but I don't give a fuck If you wanna fuck, sorry, you're out of luck I don't need no money, already got tons of bucks When the whole world stops, I will still be on the top Making it rain, it will still be hot If you don't give me shots, you will be shot And if you're dying, I'll leave you at a stop where you will rot I aon't selling bricks 'cause I don't do that shit Fuck a lick, I don't need to handle this I don't give a fuck if you need a kiss If you want a kiss, then I will give you my arse I don't give a fuck about the make of your car And I won't give a fuck if you're a new star Fuck the mainstream, it should be only me My name's gonna go down in motherfucking history Chorus Right now I'm on the top And if the whole world stops I still ain't ever gonna stop I'm gonna stay on the top And if the whole world stops I will never stop the rock I'm at the peak of the pops And I will stay on the top Even if the whole world stops until fade Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics